<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Wheesun】露华浓 by HEAVEN_J</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927579">【Wheesun】露华浓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J'>HEAVEN_J</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“看见了么？太阳出来了，黑暗都留在了后面。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Wheesun】露华浓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【Wheesun】露华浓</p><p>　　//好花不常开，好景不常在。何日君再来。</p><p>　　1.</p><p>　　我二十岁那年结束在日本的留学回国，在家中赋闲半年，终于碍了父亲的眼，说再这样在家混吃等死，就要把我丢上街头卖艺。</p><p>　　我倒是乐得如此，我在日本念书时没少上街给路人们画速写，到底是父亲脸面上抹不开去。多番物色，家乡也并无合适差事能立即落到我头上。母亲溺爱我，饭桌上说是在上海的表哥生意做得不错，小辉不如去同表哥学习学习。</p><p>　　父亲自然知道这不过是母亲的托辞，但家中毕竟只我一个独女，总不至于真不给我这口饭吃。纵然脸色铁青，夜里仍旧给上海的姑妈去了电话，打点交代了我的事体，安排我隔日启程乘车去上海。</p><p>　　对上海，我并不算完全陌生。十二岁前我全家也住在上海，我在上海念完了初级中学，才举家搬迁到此处。所以真要论起来，我也可以称上海一句家乡。当年上学交了不少朋友，但大多是因时顺势的泛泛之交，能算是挚友的极少，仔细计较起来其实只剩下一个安惠真。</p><p>　　当年安家与我家只隔一个路口，两家父母生意上往来密切，连带着我们小一辈也走得近，我同安惠真便常常相约上下学，课下老师留得习作也常有互相借鉴抄袭。抄得不算明目张胆，老师就大多睁一只眼闭一只眼。</p><p>　　我家搬离上海之后我渐渐同儿时的朋友们断了联系，只与安惠真一直保持书信往来，连在日本进修绘画科的日子里也没断过。</p><p>　　她家的生意做得很好，有了钱以后地位自然而然水涨船高。于是安惠真也便算得上是当地颇有名头的富家名媛，各种舞会酒局常在被邀之列。她这人最怕被陈规烂矩束缚，更加见不得装腔作势，常在信里与我控诉上海名媛如何无趣之至，又要讲自己借着怎样的机智由头从各种应酬中偷跑。</p><p>　　我回信给她讲我在日本的见闻，丸子店外坐着的银发老太以及我在语言学校如何挣扎着学习沙扬娜拉云云。</p><p>　　我此番去上海，来不及写信告知她，便计划偷偷去看她，欣赏她大吃一惊的样子。</p><p>　　我乘车到站，来接我的便是母亲嘴里“生意做得很不错”的表哥。表哥大我十三岁，我离开上海时他便已经是青年年纪。现在许多年过去，他的模样虽没有大变化，但也跟当初的毛头小子形象相去甚远。穿着合身的西服大衣，头发梳得整齐，颇有商界精英的风范。他大步走过来接过我手里的行李，微笑问，这么长时间没见，小辉还认得表哥吧？</p><p>　　我指一指他嘴角边上一颗痣，笑道，看到这颗痣也能记起你这个贪吃鬼。</p><p>　　表哥的笑里多了些不好意思，一边说话，一边快步走到车旁把我的行李递给司机，哎，这些事情你倒是记得清楚。</p><p>　　我当年同表哥玩得好，现在即便多年不见也没升起多少距离感，说起话来半点不客气，钻进车里晃着脑袋道，你当年欠我的大闸蟹我可都记着呢，这回可得连本带利地还回来。</p><p>　　表哥吩咐司机开车，又转过头来道，这你放心好了，你姑妈早就买好了上等的蟹，吩咐厨房掐点上锅，就等着你到家开饭了。</p><p>　　我想到从蒸锅上端下来热腾腾的蟹，撬开壳来满满的黄澄澄的蟹膏，不得不狠狠地往下咽了一口口水。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　2.</p><p>　　表哥家是一套独栋二层洋房，一道铁门进去是花园，房边种了一株柳树，万条垂下绿丝绦。此时已是接近饭点，日光渐暗，我一进花园便觉得光影景致颇为特别，于是让表哥拿着我的行李先进门，自己则席地坐下，取出画笔画本开始写生。</p><p>　　表哥看惯了我随心而行的样子，只嘱咐一句早些进来，饭很快上桌，便自顾自拎着东西走了。</p><p>　　我自知初来乍到，即便是亲戚也不好让长辈等我开饭，便很快地打好了轮廓，想着晚些有空再慢慢润色。收拾着东西起身抬头，却看到二楼阳台上站了一个女人。</p><p>　　她穿了一件绛紫色的旗袍，手臂上挽着白色的披肩。头发烫得很精致，被梳理到一侧肩膀上，发尾绕着腰线。她靠在阳台的栏杆上，一只手里捏着烟盒，另一只捻着根细烟慢慢地抽。看见我抬头，她便也望过来，捻着烟的手朝我挥了挥，描得很细致的眉稍稍挑起，脸上露出很浅的一个笑。</p><p>　　她的眼睛在渐暗的日光下很盈润，像一滴深色的颜料在水里蔓延开来。</p><p>　　我心里揣测这大概便是表嫂，于是笑得更加真挚，没顾上把画笔收起来，就朝她也挥了挥手。</p><p>　　她却不再看我了。反而转身进了房间。</p><p>　　我在家鲜少见人穿旗袍，反倒是在日本见和服多些。我原本以为旗袍同和服相差无几，这一刻才懂得其中差距几近天壤。旗袍裹身下的女性风姿，我之后几十年的人生里都没能够找到合适的线条和色彩将它完完全全地复原到画布之上。</p><p>　　大闸蟹的味道从屋里飘出来，我下意识地又吞了下口水。</p><p>　　我收好了东西，快步走进屋子，就有佣人上前来给我引路，喊表小姐请往这边走。</p><p>　　到了餐厅，姑妈和表哥早就已经就座。姑妈患有关节炎，年龄虽还算不得很大，腿脚已经不是十分利索。见我走过来，便伸手示意我靠近。我走过去握住她的手，问道姑妈，你最近日子里身体可好吧？</p><p>　　姑妈笑得眼角的皱纹更深，拉我在自己身边坐下，拍拍我的手点头说好着呢好着呢，见到小辉来，哪能有不好呢？又伸手指一指桌边的人，这是你表哥，你应当认得的。你这趟在上海，有什么想吃想玩的，尽管同你表哥讲，叫他给你安排妥当。要是安排得哪里不满意，你就来找姑妈，姑妈收拾他。</p><p>　　表哥装模做样地苦了脸，说妈你不好这样的，小舅是讲要小辉来上海同我学做生意的。</p><p>　　姑妈板着一张脸，牢牢地攥着我的手，道，你小表妹好不容易来上海一趟，做啥生意？你给小辉安排起来，开心最要紧，听到吧？</p><p>　　我在一边乐得直抖，朝表哥扮了个鬼脸，讲，那么就麻烦表哥了。</p><p>　　没等表哥答话，姑妈先扭过头来道，他麻烦啥？反正就算你不来，他也天天只晓得花天酒地的。骂完儿子以后，老太太转头向另一侧，接着对我讲，这是你表嫂芸兰。芸兰，这就是我侄女小辉，小孩子住在我们家里，你平常要多照顾一点。</p><p>　　表嫂点头，温温柔柔地说一声是，又同我打招呼，小辉有什么需要的同我讲就好了。</p><p>　　我点头说好，心里却有些困惑——眼前这表嫂同方才看见的阳台上的女人，分明不是同一个人。这般看来，她又是谁？</p><p>　　我此前二十年的生活不过是从一个象牙塔转到另一个象牙塔，被养得心眼又实又直，半个弯都不懂得转。此刻心里有了疑惑，便立刻发问道：“方才我看见阳台上有个女子，是家里的客人么？怎么不来一道吃饭？”</p><p>　　怎料此话一出，饭桌上三个人俱是变了脸色。</p><p>　　表哥的神情一瞬间显得极其尴尬，刻意地清了清嗓子以后也不说话，反而低下头去拿筷子搛菜吃。</p><p>　　表嫂的脸苍白了许多，神色里透出一丝隐忍，左手像是无意识般地摸了摸自己的小腹。</p><p>　　唯独姑妈登时嗔目竖眉，嘴里啐道，怎么叫你一到先看见了她？真当扫兴。那可不是什么客人，小辉，你就当家里没有这个人就好了，不用放在心上。</p><p>　　我心眼再直，也知道这其中有不可告人的隐情，便连声答应下来，拉着姑妈的手撒娇说快快吃饭，意图转移话题。</p><p>　　姑妈当然不愿意接着生这无根的气，便顺着我的话头拍手道吃饭，夹了最肥的一只蟹放进我的碗里。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　3.</p><p>　　我被安排住在二楼朝南的客房，早上打开窗帘就可以看见很好的阳光。姑妈讲是方便我晒着阳光画画，多晒晒太阳也好长身体。我今年已经二十，她也仍旧当我小孩子看。</p><p>　　我房间隔壁住的倒真是小孩子，是表哥两岁的儿子泊舟和带他的阿姨。小舟只两岁，五官却已经长得极端正。两道眉毛齐整，一双眼睛又圆又黑。既不像表哥一双单眼皮，也同表嫂淡色稍显稀疏的眉不太一样。小孩子正是好动的年纪，时常看见阿姨一边喊小少爷一边到处找人的样子。我来的那天能如此清静，全是因为小侄子睡了个难得的长午觉。</p><p>　　在互不干扰的前提下，我并不讨厌小孩，甚至愿意腾出点工夫来跟他逗趣。小舟成日被困在家里，好不容易来了个生人，新奇劲儿与我不相上下，没两天就同我打得火热，见了面立刻抬头喊姑姑，口齿不清口水直流。</p><p>　　小孩子腚上长针，椅子坐不稳半分钟。词句没学会太多，偏偏又喜欢抓着人说话。从天光折腾到日落，是全家人的心肝宝贝，又是宅子里的混世魔王，一旦闹起来，一家子人都拿他没半点法子。奇的是这小祖宗竟然爱看我画画。但凡我拎起笔架起画板，他便立刻搬着小板凳安安静静地端坐到我身边来。我素描写生一坐就是几小时，他竟也坐得住，端着阿姨切好的水果还晓得问我要不要吃。</p><p>　　我觉得有趣，停下笔问他，小舟喜欢画画？</p><p>　　他正捧着一颗被我拒绝的番茄在啃，抬起脸来嘴角一圈汁水，笑眯眯地讲喜欢。</p><p>　　我替他把脸揩干净，从柜子里翻出一本新的画本连笔一齐递给他，道，那么小舟跟姑姑一起画如何？</p><p>　　他小小一个，抱着画本便遮了大半个身子，眼睛睁得好大，半天才昂首挺胸道，好！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　4.</p><p>　　我是到第四天才又见到阳台上那个女人的。</p><p>　　原本定了今日去安惠真家里寻她，怎料前一夜熬过了头，早上醒来时已经日上三竿。按照她一贯的作息，此时料想早已出门，虎入山林，再想偶然相遇实属难事，计划便草草打消。</p><p>　　姑妈一早带着表嫂约了人坐车出门，多半是逛街打牌，此时还不到回来的时候。表哥自是出去做他的大老板。我慢吞吞地下楼，预计顶多能看见小舟在同阿姨撒泼，拐进餐厅却看见餐桌上坐着意料之外的人。</p><p>　　她这次穿月白色的素面旗袍，搭一件牙色针织小褂。并不妥帖地穿好，只是松垮地披在肩上，藕一样的双臂从衣物下头伸出来，端着一碗白粥小口地呷着。</p><p>　　我抬眼见了她，下意识地收回脚步就要往回走。</p><p>　　她却像是早就发现了我，放下粥碗，轻笑道，做什么？见了我跟见了鬼似的。我长得吓人么？</p><p>　　我只得转回身子，硬着头皮走过去，摇头说不，想不出合适的称呼，半天只憋出一句，阿姐好，我是丁辉……</p><p>　　辉人么。我晓得的。她却连一句话都不叫我说完全，拦腰截断以后手指朝自己对面的椅子一点，又讲，坐吧，早饭还没吃吧？周妈，粥还有吧？给表小姐盛一碗上来呀。</p><p>　　她身段和容貌都生得缠绵，讲话声音却很脆，速度不快，但句子凑得很紧，让人找不到机会打断。等我缓过气来，人已经坐在了她对面，汤匙也已经伸进了碗里。</p><p>　　她将我安排清楚，便也不再开口，只低下头来安静地喝粥，偶尔抬筷子搛一点小菜，浅浅地送到嘴边，再用舌尖抿进去。</p><p>　　腌制的笋干淡黄，她的舌尖是很嫩的粉色。</p><p>　　因为姑妈先前表现出的明显不喜，我与她同桌而食难免感到些尴尬，又要勉力控制自己的好奇心，一碗粥喝出几分战战兢兢。眼睛飘去几寸再被自己狠狠地拽回来，像是被粥噎得直翻白眼。</p><p>　　我正在一碗的空间里自我搏斗，却突然听见她轻轻地笑了一下。</p><p>　　笑得很真切，眉眼弯起来，拿手背稍稍遮住嘴唇。她这般笑起来，弯眉笑眼竟同小舟有几分相像。</p><p>　　我下意识地看过去，就听她道，怎么，你同我儿子玩得这般好，同我却一句话都不讲？</p><p>　　什么？</p><p>　　这句话里头隐藏消息过多，我脑子一时转不过来，手上的汤匙“叮”的一声磕在碗壁，瞠目结舌地愣了半天，才慢吞吞地问了句，啊？</p><p>　　她似乎拿我呆愣的样子作乐，也不作解释，自顾自地放下碗筷站起身，绕过餐桌正迎上被阿姨抱着过来的小舟。</p><p>　　她走过去捏小舟的脸颊，小舟便欢快地笑，伸着胖手去抓她的头发。她捉了小舟的手，也不恼，笑盈盈地收手，像小孩子一样地在空中抓了抓，道，姆妈上楼去啦，小舟乖乖听话哦。</p><p>　　小舟脸上很分明地露出不舍，却罕见地乖乖点头。</p><p>　　她便又转身朝着楼梯走去，路过我身边时扶着椅背弯下腰来，在我耳边道，再会，辉人。</p><p>　　因为辈分和年纪都小，家里所有的人都叫我小辉，她却喊我辉人。她卷舌卷得很浅，后一个音节模糊在她的舌尖。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　5.</p><p>　　我仿佛是窥探了到了一个秘密的一角，却再没有路子一探究竟，一整日都为此心中火烧火燎。</p><p>　　家里人当然没法直接问，佣人们又不敢议论主人家的是非。我走投无路地悄悄问小舟，刚才的人是你妈妈么？</p><p>　　小舟这次正同我分食一颗橘子，晃着脚回答说是的呀。</p><p>　　我丢掉橘子皮，又剥半个递给他，问，那芸兰嫂子呢？</p><p>　　他抬头看我的眼神比我还要困惑，像是不晓得我为什么要问这样的问题。也是妈妈呀！</p><p>　　我自己跌进死胡同，搞得自己更加一头雾水。却没想到翌日见了安惠真，就将这个自以为无解的秘密了解了个八九不离。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　6.</p><p>　　由于来上海第五天才来找她，一见面我就被安惠真劈头盖脸一阵数落，说是我薄情寡义，心里根本没她。</p><p>　　我自认理亏，任由她数落了十几分钟，才以请吃凯司令栗子蛋糕的为由堵住了她的嘴。</p><p>　　凯司令里只有寥寥几个卡位，向来无人堂食。近日名头颇盛，队伍排了老长。一般像安惠真这样的富家小姐，总是要早早提前预定。即便心血来潮也得是喊家里佣人来排队，绝没可能亲自跑一趟。安惠真却说这样未免太拿自己当一回事情，我也觉得确实没这个必要，于是便两人一起顶着太阳揣着手排在人群里头。我穿着卡其背带裤倒是没什么违和，反观安惠真做了一头精致盘发，染十个通红的指甲，再捏一个珠光闪耀的手包，实在是过于显眼。偏偏本人并无自觉，悠然自得地同我讲话，甚至拒绝了我打把阳伞的建议。</p><p>　　好在排到一半叫门口的领班认了出来，连声说着怎么好叫安小姐这样子排队，直接从后厨拿了蛋糕，我发酸的脚才得了赦免，同安惠真一人拎了个小西点盒叫车往她家去。</p><p>　　栗子蛋糕自然配浓茶。我跟安惠真放着房内的圆几不用，脱了鞋坐上床。蛋糕摆在被子上，手里各自捧一杯茶，床单可谓岌岌可危。</p><p>　　哎辉人。安惠真塞了一嘴蛋糕，讲话含含糊糊。你住在你表哥家里哦，见到你表嫂没有？</p><p>　　见了啊。我答道，不太明白她问这话是什么意思。</p><p>　　“怎样？”</p><p>　　“什么怎样？”</p><p>　　安惠真一脸恨铁不成钢，咽了蛋糕才讲，你表嫂！你见了觉得她怎么样？</p><p>　　我仔细回忆了一下芸兰表嫂的样子，实在存在感不算太高，勉勉强强地答道，还可以吧，长相很清秀，人蛮温柔的。</p><p>　　安惠真却好像不太满意这个答案。皱了眉头讲，就这样？清秀温柔？</p><p>　　我不晓得她为什么对我表嫂兴趣这么高，反问道，不然呢？</p><p>　　这没有道理。安惠真站起来，把茶杯放下，抱着手臂走了几步，又摇头道，这没可能呀。</p><p>　　“什么没可能？安惠真你讲话不好这样子讲一半吞一半的。”</p><p>　　安惠真走到我面前，表情很纠结，捏一捏我的手臂道，那是金容仙好吧？就算现在嫁人了，但哪可能就只是清秀温柔的？</p><p>　　她口中的名字我第一次听说，却隐隐晓得应当属于哪一个人。不敢妄断，便眨了眨眼道，谁？</p><p>　　安惠真跟我对视，忽然松弛下来，笑笑道，我晓得了，你讲的是芸兰姐吧？</p><p>　　是啊。我答，又问，那么你是在说谁？</p><p>　　她重新坐到我身边，喝了口茶道，我当然是在说金容仙。辉人，你不会在你表哥家住了这么多天，都没看见过金容仙吧？</p><p>　　——阳台上女人指尖袅袅的一颗烟突兀地出现在我的脑海里。</p><p>　　“金容仙。”我念了一遍这个名字，“是不是……”我想同安惠真描述那个女人的样子，却一下子不知道该提到哪些部分，斟酌了半天最后道，“长卷发的女人？”</p><p>　　安惠真像看傻子一样看我，道，你见过金容仙以后居然只能讲出一个长卷发？</p><p>　　我红了脸，往她背上猛拍一巴掌，沉声道，你先说是不是！</p><p>　　“你表哥家拢共就那么几个女人，除了你姑妈和表嫂，那肯定就是金容仙了。”她讲完这句话，又立刻恢复先前兴致勃勃的状态，重新问道，“怎样？”</p><p>　　我咽了咽唾沫，回忆起女人身体的曲线和弯腰凑在我耳边说话时候湿热的气息。她深色浸染开般的眼睛，藕白的双臂和粉色的舌。</p><p>　　很神秘。我说道，好像层层叠涂的色彩最下面的那一层。深色底下的亮色和被白色遮盖的红。</p><p>　　我舔了舔嘴唇，很认真地看着安惠真说，让人琢磨不透。</p><p>　　安惠真笑出声，很没样子地拍着自己的大腿道，评价很高么。又满意地点头，这才对嘛。</p><p>　　“怎么？她来头很大吗？”</p><p>　　“辉人，金容仙可不是来头大不大的问题。”安惠真喝一口茶，撩起裙摆盘腿坐好，开始同我慢慢地讲。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　7.</p><p>　　金容仙原本是大户人家小姐，祖上经商，在上海摊也算是有头脸的人物。到她爸爸这一代只这一个独苗，偏偏不争气，半点没有生意头脑不说，反倒又是抽麻又是赌博，将家底掏了个精光。欠了一屁股高利贷，抵房抵地，险些把女儿也抵了进去。金容仙一朝从天到地，兜兜转转进了舞厅做歌女，改个花名作颂乐。</p><p>　　大小姐成了卖唱女，等着看笑话的人不少。谁知原以为的清高大小姐竟然眉眼含情一把勾人嗓子，进了舞厅不到两月便艳压群芳成了头牌。多少有名有姓老板才俊夜夜流连，只盼着牵着颂乐小姐的手舞上一曲。</p><p>　　噢。我点头，五陵年少争缠头哇。</p><p>　　安惠真点头又摇头，摆摆手指说何止。</p><p>　　舞厅里头那些个年轻人，十个里头五个败家三个拆白党，两个小赤佬。哪儿有什么上得了台面的人物？当年追着金容仙裙边跑的可都是大老板。</p><p>　　你是不晓得，当初有两个大老板，四十多岁了，喝多了还为她在巷子里头打架，就差上报纸咧。</p><p>　　舞女这行命不值钱。寻常舞厅舞女，能钓住一个两个大老板都算是本事，要叫老板捧成明星。大多最后也得跌在男人手里，被骗了身子刮了钱财，命搭进去的都不在少数。金容仙却像只从不驻足的鸟，游走在每个老板之间，握这个的掌心，贴那个的胸膛，若即若离似近似远，没叫任何一个占了便宜。男人们为了她打得头破血流，转过头来非但不责怪她，还要自责叫她受了惊吓。</p><p>　　她偶尔耍耍性子，叫男人吃了瘪，柔着嗓子上台唱一曲何日君再来，男人们又要殷勤切切约说颂乐小姐何时有空，我带你去逛商场如何？</p><p>　　吓！我惊道。这么厉害，不得成全上海滩太太小姐们的眼中钉？</p><p>　　安惠真再摇头，眼含深意，急什么，没讲完呢。</p><p>　　这颂乐小姐叫一干老板们捧着，星星月亮全在旗袍上缀着。礼物收得多，但到底是要从舞厅拿工资的，自己积蓄也不过如此。男人送的东西从耳饰到钻戒，她向来不上身。被问起来只浅浅一笑，道重的心意我都收在心里了，贵的东西戴多了平白遭人嫉恨，这事情你知我知，便不要叫其他人知道了。说完这句又要瞪着眼睛嗔人，问说难道不戴那些东西我就不漂亮了么？</p><p>　　上海滩各大舞厅年年大选，金容仙自入行第一年便拿下花国桂冠。领奖那天当着所有人宣布，将全副家底全部捐作慈善。又放言往后任何人都不必给她花钱，若真要花，自去捐款，拿了捐款凭证来，她颂乐同样领情。</p><p>　　这话说得满座哗然。上海滩见识过多少风光无限的花国皇后。那些莺莺燕燕钓走多少男人的心，却第一次听见有人站在这片纸醉金迷的地方讲出这种话来。一时间颂乐的名声更盛，往常提到她便要面露鄙夷的小姐太太开始在饭桌牌桌上将信将疑。甚至向来不屑于此间之事的先生学子都开始悄悄私下议论。这年岁里人人闲得发慌，无数双眼睛盯着这个年轻舞女，等着她露陷，等着她言行不一，等着瞧她搬起石头砸自己的脚。</p><p>　　他人揣测自放一边去，金容仙却称得上言出必行。打那天开始，先是将这一年的积蓄公开捐出，只留了日常吃穿用度所需。再来就是拒绝任何人的送礼，商场照逛，东西一概不收。有人真拿了捐款凭证来找她，颂乐小姐笑得比任何时候都真情实意，握着人的手说你当真是好人。</p><p>　　人们啧啧称奇，各大老板纷纷效仿，一时在上海滩掀起一股慈善风潮来。年轻小姐们到底心地善良的占多数。这下子电影不看了，牌也打少了，取了私房钱竟也去捐款。连平日拼命攒钱为着有朝一日改命转运的舞小姐们，也有拿出钱来做慈善的。人们这下子才回想起金容仙本也是大户人家的小姐，理当是知书达理有情有义。这么一来金容仙说是著名歌女，倒不如说成了这些小姐太太的精神领袖，成了撕开成见的头一人。</p><p>　　要我看，你也是掏私房钱捐款的大小姐之一吧？我笑着道，她的事情知道得这么清楚？</p><p>　　安惠真全然不见羞赧，道，当然了！这么厉害的事情，除了她还有谁能做的出来的？</p><p>　　我想了想，假如金容仙用那双流动的眼睛说不要为她花钱，去做慈善吧。确实足够蛊惑人心。</p><p>　　那。我又问道，她这样一个传奇人物，怎么就嫁给了我表哥？</p><p>　　安惠真沉默下来，思考一阵道，这个具体是怎样外人也没有知道的。有一天金容仙突然就离开了舞厅，过了大半年再出现的时候就成了你表哥的小老婆，还有了个快满月的儿子。</p><p>　　小舟真的是她的儿子？我惊道。</p><p>　　这肯定是的。安惠真点头，你表嫂不能生小孩的。之前你姑妈来我家吃饭，还同我爸妈讲过这个事情。说你表嫂什么都好，怎么就不能给家里头添个人呢。</p><p>　　但为什么是我表哥呢？我疑惑道，这突然之间就结婚了？</p><p>　　安惠真送我个白眼，道，丁辉人你怎么回事？也不该是你替金容仙打抱不平吧？</p><p>　　我笑一下，说，不是，我就是惊讶。</p><p>　　谁知道呢。安惠真低下头喝口茶，可能，还是想要一个家吧。</p><p>　　我想起金容仙独自一人站在阳台上对着夜色吸烟的样子。她的神色比飘在身周的烟气还要淡。她一个人坐在餐桌上呷一碗粥。她离开小舟上楼时背影如此得干脆。</p><p>　　她想要一个家吗？</p><p>　　我也喝了口茶，说，嗯，兴许吧。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　8.</p><p>　　这天我起得很早。</p><p>　　我房间朝向好，能看见楼下的花园在初升的阳光底下一点一点亮起来的样子。我连着画了几天，今天是第五幅。这幅的主体是柳树，并树边匍匐着的几朵野花和墙洞外沥青色的小道。</p><p>　　我铺完第一层颜色，转着脖子放松，就看见金容仙正靠在门边望着我。</p><p>　　我平时很少在家里看见她，都快忘记自己跟她住在同一层。</p><p>　　她见我发现了自己，不闪不避的，反倒直起身走过来，侧眼看了下我的画，便径直坐在了窗沿上。半点不在乎是不是挡了我的视线。</p><p>　　错过了这时候的光线再想画出预计的效果就是件难事了。但我却意识到自己并不生气，反而为她走进自己的房间而感到些紧张和雀跃。</p><p>　　她今天在白色蕾丝纱裙下面套一件鹅黄色衬裙，长发编起来，比之前见到的样子都显得年轻些，像个少女。</p><p>　　我抿了抿唇，叫道，阿嫂。</p><p>　　她坐在窗沿上，一只脚腾空晃晃，笑起来，你晓得我是谁啦？</p><p>　　我仍旧抿着唇，点点头。</p><p>　　她伸手来摸摸我的唇角，道，这么严肃做什么？不高兴么？</p><p>　　我嘴角天生微微向下，不笑的时候便自然显得冷淡。闻言赶紧扯了下嘴角，摇头道，没有。又问，阿嫂找我有事？</p><p>　　她捏着我的脸，有些不满地摇头，叫我容仙姐好啦。</p><p>　　容仙姐。我改口道。实际上我也觉得“阿嫂”这个称呼并不适合她。</p><p>　　嗯。她应一声，手指伸下来点在我的画布背面，问道，辉人，你为什么画画？</p><p>　　我与她并不熟络，这问题来的好突兀。但我仍答道，我想将我看见的色彩记录下来。</p><p>　　记录色彩？她问，不是美丽么？</p><p>　　我摇头，美丽只是表象而已。色彩却是有内在情绪的。比如说——你要是观察天空，就会发现不同情绪的天空是不同颜色的。晴朗的天空是明快的亮蓝色；阴雨天的则是沉闷的灰蓝色；假如来了风暴，就会有愤怒的深灰和闪电的苍白。我喜欢这些色彩。就想着记录下来。</p><p>　　是嘛。金容仙站起身来看我的画，饶有兴致地又问，那你现在画的是什么心情的色彩？</p><p>　　她凑得太近，发丝搔在我的脸上。我咽了口唾沫，用笔尖指着窗外的柳树，道，我在画它的期待。</p><p>　　她顺着我的笔去看那柳树，笑盈盈道，期待什么？</p><p>　　“期待新一天的到来，期待太阳升起来。”</p><p>　　是么。她又说道。回头时眼色有些暗，却很快抬眼笑起来，反手指着自己道，那么，辉人看我，是什么情绪的颜色？</p><p>　　我认真地看着她。她稍稍靠在我坐着的椅背上，仍是兴致勃勃的样子。</p><p>　　于是我回答道，容仙姐是紫色的。舔一舔嘴唇，又道，是有些难过的紫色。</p><p>　　她望着我，脸上一瞬间爬上一抹诧异。然后那些蔓延在她眼睛里的深色慢慢地在她眼底凝结，变作眼泪落了下来。</p><p>　　“怎……”这下我比她更诧异，愣在原地不知所措。</p><p>　　她靠在我的身边，垂着肩膀轻轻地哭泣。接着伸手来捏一捏我的耳朵，含着眼泪道，小孩子。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　10.</p><p>　　经过那一次，我便不知不觉地同金容仙熟络起来。</p><p>　　姑妈看她不喜，表哥表嫂也甚少同她往来。同在一个屋檐下头住着，却也能过得互不干扰。我与金容仙交好，自是不怕他人的看法，唯独有些担心叫姑妈老人家瞧了生气。但好在这家中各人有各人的事体，金容仙常来我房中看我画画，偶尔同我外出写生，竟也鲜少叫他们瞧见。</p><p>　　这天约在离家十分钟车程的公园小丘上。从这里可以远远地看到上海城中的高屋与窄巷。我乘公车，她随后由司机开车送来。</p><p>　　她穿一件缥色长裙，外搭白色短衫，戴一顶米色宽檐遮阳帽，拎着挎包朝我走过来，勾着唇道，辉人。</p><p>　　我冲她挥手，拍一拍身边草地示意她坐下。她贴着我坐下，松了力道侧身靠在我的背上。我画画，她安静地靠着，不知是在赏景还是小睡。</p><p>　　几步远外有两个女孩正放一只风筝。五官有几分相像，应当是姐妹。姐姐举高了手拉着风筝线，妹妹伸手够不着，急得直跳。</p><p>　　我低下头偷笑，便听见金容仙突然问，辉人，你愿意画一画我么？</p><p>　　我扭头，她已经坐直了身子，一手按着阳帽扬起脸，道，紫色，是你愿意记录的颜色吗？</p><p>　　当然。我放下画板，一字一顿地讲。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　11.</p><p>　　夜里她果然来敲门，当真穿了紫色的吊带丝绸睡裙，松垮地裹一件烟灰的披肩。长发散落，依稀是我初次见她的样子。</p><p>　　我架好了画板，将头发全扎起来，挽高袖口。她正对着我歪坐在床上，手肘搭着床头，好整以暇地望着我。</p><p>　　开始以后便很安静，只有我的铅笔在纸面扫过和她浅浅的呼吸声。</p><p>　　窗帘敞着，夜色里很亮的月亮照进来，在地面上投下一片霜色。</p><p>　　“辉人。”她忽然开口道，“知道么，我有过一个姐姐。”</p><p>　　我停下笔看她，摇头。</p><p>　　她笑起来，唇角有些苦涩：“是，你怎么能晓得呢。这个世界上大抵也没多少人知道姐姐了。”</p><p>　　我的口中也因为这点苦涩而发闷，不止如何回答，只能沉默。</p><p>　　她换了个姿势，腰身更软，接着讲，被画下来，是不是就会被记得久一点？</p><p>　　我想到安惠真说起她时眼睛里的热切，便答道：“容仙姐做过这许多惊天动地的事情，怎么可能这么简单被忘记？”</p><p>　　“呵。”她低低地笑一下，“辉人觉得，现在还有多少人在给慈善捐款呢？”</p><p>　　我心里知道答案，料想她也知道。不忍回答，只能咬住嘴唇。</p><p>　　她伸手去拉扯床头的蚊帐，笑道，世人要忘记一个人太轻易了。辉人，太轻易了。</p><p>　　“容仙姐……”</p><p>　　她回过头来，接着道，从前我姐姐跟我讲，要是这个世界上好人多一些就好了。我以为好人便是做好事的人，做好事的人多了，好人便多了。但辉人，原来即便做了好事，人也不一定是好人的。她眯起眼睛，话音低低的，叹一句，原来这世界上，说到底，好人不过那么几个罢了。</p><p>　　她站起身，走到我面前，用掌心托着我的下巴，低下头来盯着我的眼睛道，辉人是个好人。</p><p>　　她的掌心好凉，我暗暗咽了口唾沫。</p><p>　　“辉人能一直做个好人么？”</p><p>　　我同样盯着她的眼睛，心脏很突兀地痛了一下，抿着唇点头道，我会的。</p><p>　　她直起腰拢了拢身上的披肩，话题跳得好快：“小舟是个好孩子。”</p><p>　　“嗯，闹腾，但是个好孩子。”我说，“他长得像容仙姐多些。”</p><p>　　“是么？”金容仙看起来挺高兴，“这可是件好事情。姐姐从前常常讲想要一个孩子。小舟像我，便也像姐姐。”</p><p>　　我点头道，是一件好事，要是像表哥，可没现在这么漂亮。</p><p>　　金容仙笑得更加愉快，手指点一点我的额头，嗔道，哪里有你这样子讲自己哥哥的？顿一顿又讲，小舟要是也能做一个好人就好了。</p><p>　　我伸手握住她的手腕，她的脉搏在我的指腹上一下一下地跳。我答，他会的。</p><p>　　金容仙不说话了，从我的掌心里抽出自己的手，回到床上坐下，道，接着画吧，辉人。</p><p>　　这副画画了很久，等完整地上好颜色，窗边的月色已经快成日光。金容仙看了看我给她的画像，并不发表什么评价，只是笑着伸展了下身体。</p><p>　　她扭头瞧了眼窗外的景色，喊我，辉人。</p><p>　　“嗯？”</p><p>　　“看见了么？太阳出来了，黑暗都留在了后面。”</p><p>　　我答，是。</p><p>　　她又说，但太阳与我们有什么干系呢？我们该睡了。*</p><p>　　我答，好。</p><p>　　她便朝房外走去，关上门前又望我一眼，道，辉人，多谢。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　12.</p><p>　　她睡下了。一睡下，便再也没有起来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　13.</p><p>　　为她画的画像我没再给任何人看过，连安惠真都没有。</p><p>　　回到家以后我将第一日到上海画的那幅风景装裱了起来，挂在房间里。</p><p>　　当初画得匆忙，景物都不曾上色，只用碳素铅笔补上了光影。唯独阳台上隐约的一个人影是有颜色的。</p><p>　　绛紫的旗袍和黑色的发，浓郁得如同在晨辉之中燃烧殆尽的一滴露珠。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　（14）</p><p>　　她好饿。</p><p>　　她不知道自己已经在这里躲了多久了。那群追债的人一个个人高马大凶神恶煞，要不是姐姐带着她跑出来，她都不晓得自己现在会在什么可怕的地方。</p><p>　　姐姐让她躲在这里等她。一定小心地躲好，绝对不能叫人家看见。</p><p>　　她藏在这个竹筐下面，只能模糊地看见姐姐转身跑开的脚步。</p><p>　　等姐姐来找她，她们就能一起离开这里。离开这里，只和姐姐生活在一起。</p><p>　　一个没有父亲，只有姐姐的家。</p><p>　　她把膝盖抱得更紧，心里有些期待，又好担心——</p><p>　　姐姐怎么样了？怎么还不回来呢？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　fin.</p><p>　　*注：这两句台词来自曹禺先生的《日出》。非本人原创，特此声明。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>